


Take Me

by Candycornhater_MD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Panties, Profound Bond, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycornhater_MD/pseuds/Candycornhater_MD
Summary: Sam leaves for a few days on a case.What will Dean and Cass do relatively alone in the bunker?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 40





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Salvete, beautiful freakazoids!  
> This is my first fic.  
> At least the first one I will have published.  
> The fandom life found me about three years ago when I started Supernatural, and I have been writing fanfic ever since.  
> Although non of my projects have ever seen the light of day...  
> that is until now.  
> I know I’m late to the party,  
> but even after finishing this wonderful show, I find myself unprepared to let go of these beautiful characters.
> 
> I luv ya all, I know your pain,  
> \- sincerely, Candycorn

“I’m gonna go help Eileen out with a case. It’s a small vamp nest, shouldn’t take more than a couple days.” Sam said, swinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

“We’ll stay here, hold down the fort.  
Besides, someone has to stay and keep an eye on Jack while he heals up.” Dean said, gesturing to Jack who was eating cereal.  
“I’m fine.” Jack said defensively.  
“No, kid, you’re not. Also...”  
Dean added, turning back to Sam.  
“I know how you feel about Eileen.  
Just remember, you don’t have to make excuses to have fun.”

Sam rolled his eyes.  
“You sure you’re going to be fine here on your own? Just don’t want you going stir crazy.”  
“We’ll be fine, Sam.”  
Castiel said, stepping up behind Dean.  
Dean felt a hand on his lower back and could do nothing but stand there as it slid lower.  
Castiel slid his hand down through the back of Dean’s jeans, past the waistband of his boxers.  
Dean secretly loved when Castiel did this to him. Taking him apart in front of everyone, so he couldn’t react.  
He tried to suppress a shudder, curling his toes as the angel’s finger slid between his cheeks.  
He knew he was Castiel’s bitch.  
But every now and then, Castiel felt Dean needed to be reminded who his ass belonged to.  
Castiel curled his finger into Dean’s hole, pulling slightly.  
“I’m sure we will find a ways of occupying ourselves.”

Sam began walking up the stairs, oblivious of what was happening in Dean’s trousers.  
Suddenly, Sam turned back.  
“Oh, and if you need me to make a grocery run before leaving just tell me.” He called out over the railing.  
Dean swallowed thickly, trying to hold down a whimper before he spoke.  
“No. I, uh...I think we’ll be fine.”  
He managed in reply, a slight tremble in his voice.  
This was going to be a long couple of days.

Sam closed the door with a loud clang just as Jack got up to get more cereal.  
Castiel discreetly adjusted his position behind Dean, pressing closely against his back.  
He leaned over and whispered into the hunter’s ear.  
“I’ll be back for you.”  
The angel’s breath was warm on Dean’s neck before it was suddenly gone, and the hunter was left standing alone.  
Nothing down his trousers, nothing pressed against his back.  
He hated when Castiel teased him.  
Sometimes it was intense, taking him to the edge just before pulling away.  
And sometimes Castiel wouldn’t touch him all day, until in the dead of night when he would crawl into Dean’s bed and do things to him in the dark.  
And then there was waiting.  
The angel would make Dean wait,  
teasing him, tempting him with warm touches and whispers.  
But the angel would wait too.  
He would wait until Dean was most vulnerable before he took him.   
Dean decided, this time he wouldn’t wait for Castiel, he wouldn’t be drawn into submission by his absence.  
But deep down he knew every fiber of his being yearned for the angel’s return.

Hours later, he was washing a car in the garage, tapping his feet to Led Zeppelin in his faded Jeans-shorts.  
Castiel appeared behind him silently, observing his favorite human. He loved when he got to see Dean like this; at peace.  
A smile spread across his face as he watched the soap suds run down the hunter’s arms, noticing how his back was visible through his damp shirt.  
He wasn’t going to say anything, that is until Dean bent over to wash the hood and the waistline of his pink panties were made visible over his Jean-shorts.  
Castiel was almost hypnotized at the sight as the fabric slid gracefully over Dean’s ass with every small movement.  
He found himself reaching foreword and curling his fingers into hem of the lacy undergarment.

Dean froze. He thought the panties might get Castiel’s attention.  
But now he had it, how long could he keep it. He tensed up, waiting for his angel to leave again.  
He knew how this game worked and he wasn’t going to be tempted into wanting what he knew he wouldn’t get.   
Castiel pulled him into his arms, pressing Dean’s back into his chest  
and nuzzling down his spine.  
“You’re so beautiful, every inch of you. So beautiful.” He said working his hands under Dean’s shirt.  
Castiel made sure to kiss every bit of bare skin he came across as he worked the loose shorts off over Dean’s hips.  
Dean melted in his arms, every kiss, every praise whispered against his skin working well to undo him.

His face met metal as he was bent over the hood of the car.  
In that moment, he let himself get excited. Because he wanted it, of course he wanted it.  
And he was sure he was gonna get it as the angel licked madly at the divot at the base of Dean’s spine.  
Castiel’s tongue had just barely wetted his crevice when Dean heard the sound of wings.

There was a slight breeze across his exposed skin, but other than that it remained untouched and he was alone again.  
He stayed there, breathing heavily against the hood of the old car, feeling used.  
And the worst part, he realized,  
was that something inside him liked it.  
He was Castiel’s bitch, and a slave to his affections for the angel.  
And he liked it.

Dean spent the rest of the day telling himself he wasn’t waiting.  
Not waiting. He told himself, in his room, listening to music.  
Not waiting. He almost said aloud as he did the laundry, shirtless.  
Okay, maybe I’m waiting.   
He admitted, lying spread out, naked on his bed.  
It was when he had given up,  
deciding to ignore the ache in his chest. He had a beer and Jack managed to convince him to play a round of connect four before he went to take a shower. 

Dean sighed, feeling the water on his skin. He was so caught up in the steam and the spray that he didn’t even notice the door open.  
He didn’t hear the soft footsteps on the tile.   
Dean remained entranced by the steady stream of water coursing down his back, until wisps of soft blue light wound their way around his body.  
Before he knew what was happening he was braced against the wall and spread open as the tendrils of energy entered him.  
He couldn’t help but whimper as Castiel’s grace worked its way inside him, claiming him.  
“Cass-mhmm...please.”  
He all but begged against the tiles as he felt strong hands grasp his hips.  
“Shhh...I’ve got you.” The angel whispered against Dean’s neck.  
The grace curled around his thighs, wrapping around his body and binding him for the taking.  
Castiel tongued down Dean’s back,   
into his crevice and began sucking on the hunter’s needy hole.  
He marveled at how it puckered, how it begged for him to fill it.  
He watched it stretch and flutter as he pushed more grace into it.  
Dean felt the energy buzz inside him, tendrils wrapped around his balls and rubbed, the vibrations plunging deeper until the grace bonded within him.  
The streaming water stopped suddenly, and Dean was left helpless and moaning in Castiel’s arms. “Dean...” Castiel whispered into his damp flesh, holding Dean firmly to his naked chest.

In the blink of an eye, they were on Dean’s bed. The hunter sat on his hands and knees, in a pose of submission to his angel.  
“Take me...Cass, please just take me!” He begged, shaking as the grace curled inside him.   
Castiel pulled Dean into his arms, worshiping, stroking and sucking.  
Dean writhed against his touch, trying to fuck himself onto Castiel’s large erection like the needy bottom he was.  
Castiel nuzzled the freckles on Dean’s shoulder down to his midsection as he pulled him up into his lap, spreading Dean’s thighs around his waist.

Dean moaned loudly into the angel’s chest, feeling Castiel’s cock slide between his cheeks.  
Castiel held Dean firmly in place by his hips as he slipped inside him,  
grunting and panting the sweetest, dirtiest things Dean had ever heard.  
“My little bitch, I have claimed you.  
I have taken you and now you are bound to me. You let me in, took me into that sweet, tight ass.”  
“Castiel...” Dean sighed contently,  
letting himself be owned.  
“And now a piece of me will reside in you...” Castiel continued as he pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s chest.  
Letting blue light spread through him.  
“Ever since I first saw your soul, scarred and ruined and broken,  
even then a spark still glowed.  
You’re humanity, your light has always burnt brighter and warmer that anything I have ever seen.  
And yet I will never truly understand you...”  
Dean clutched Castiel closer to him, feeling the warmth wrap around the core of his being.


End file.
